


【𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚢】

by Juanis_Manati



Category: Karmaland, youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanis_Manati/pseuds/Juanis_Manati
Summary: Tras la vuelta de Staxx a Karmaland, las cosas cambian un poco ...Fargan pierde la cabeza al verse reemplazado por él: Su puesto como policía, Alex y la hermandad oscura se van de su vida tras su llegada.Le tomo un tiempo concretar una venganza pero finalmente y con ayuda de sus pingüinos Braxxter y Windy (además de algunos otros aliados); decide que debe acabar con todos menos a quien robó su corazón.
Relationships: alexby/Fargan, alexby/staxx
Kudos: 1





	1. Antes de la tragedia

Era un día como cualquier otro en Karmaland. Todo parecía tranquilo o hasta aburrido.

Los héroes se estaban reuniendo en la casa de Merlon pues este tenía información importante que compartir.

Ninguno tenía reales ganas de estar ahí, la mayoría prefería estar durmiendo. Igualmente, todos estaban charlando con tranquilidad.

No era un horario muy tarde, siempre se reunían por las mañanas cuando ya no había tantos bichos, pero esa tarde el ambiente invitaba especialmente al descanso.

Sin embargo, todos perdieron el sueño, el apetito e incluso el aire al escuchar las palabras del viejo guía del pueblo.

_"Hoy ha vuelto uno de los antiguos guerreros del pueblo. A partir de hoy serán 10 héroes."_

Con esa descripción no tuvieron muchas dudas, sabían de quién se trataba y eso les emocionaba.

En especial a cierto chiquillo, el más bajo del grupo, quien había extrañado mucho a su compañero de aventuras. Él fue el primero en correr a su encuentro.

Staxx se encontraba en el cartel, ligeramente desorientado, había pasado mucho tiempo vagando por el bosque buscando otro futuro pero, tal como le habían advertido, decidió volver a lo que solía tener y realmente todo había cambiado bastante.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que su mejor amigo saltó a sus brazos en un anhelado abrazo.

Si, todo el pueblo estaba diferente, ni siquiera estaba en la misma ubicación, no era la misma gente y no podía reconocer nada, pero sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos. Con eso tenía más que suficiente.

Detrás de Alex venían Vegetta y Luzu. Se habían extrañado de sobremanera.

Los nuevos héroes estaban un poco más tímidos, pero habían escuchado tanto de él que estaban igual de felices por su regreso.

Cada uno tuvo su tiempo para saludar al recién llegado.

A los pocos minutos, Willyrex apareció junto a Vegetta, nadie había notado la ausencia de este último, aunque sí la del primero. Algunos llegaron a creer que el de los tres 7 le había obligado a venir, aunque solo parte de eso era cierto (Willy quería ir, solo que no se animaba).

Fueron unos segundos bastante incómodos en los que todos quedaron expectantes a lo que haría el alvino, las cosas no habían terminado bien entre ellos y todos lo sabían, fue uno de los detonantes para la división del grupo, después de todo.

Aunque un simple golpe con el codo de parte del amante del morado a su mejor amigo fue suficiente para romper toda inquietud. De un momento a otro, el amante de las tortugas abrió sus brazos y, velozmente, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

Todos celebraron el reencuentro en casa de Vegetta.


	2. El nuevo lugar

Luego de que Vegetta los echara de su casa, Willy y Luzu se quedaron a limpiar los desastres en casa, Rubius, Auron, Fargan, Lolito y Mangel se fueron a seguir con la fiesta por ahí. No les prestaron mucha atención porque, a pesar de que los primeros 4 estaban un poco pasados en alcohol, el último aseguró poder cuidarlos a todos estando completamente sobrio.

Mientras tanto, Alex decidió darle un tour a su amigo.

Empezando, obviamente, por el pueblo.

Le mostró y explicó cada cosa, rincón y recuerdo que tenía en cada lugar.

Estaba muy emocionado, se le notaba en cada poro, por eso Staxx no tuvo el coraje de decirle que había dejado de entender lo que decía luego de que le presentara a cada uno de los policías que trabajaban con él (Siendo que la comisaría fue el primer lugar que visitaron).

Luego de todo el recorrido pasaron por cada una de las casas, que estaban ubicadas en un círculo algo deforme que rodeaba el pueblo, empezando en casa de Luzu y dando la vuelta hasta llegar a la suya.

En la primera parada tuvo que explicarle sobre las elecciones y su (no)etapa emo. 

Después pasaron por casa de Auron y, básicamente, le contó todo lo que sabía de él porque Staxx no lo conocía de nada.

Luego, para la casa del de morado no tuvo que hacer mucho, él ya se había encargado de presentar su majestuosa isla pero le comentó que no es recomendable pescar en las cercanías pues las pirañas estaban, en su mayoría, acumuladas por ahí y que explotar su puerta era el pan de cada día.

Luego se desviaron a la casa de Lolito, luego a la de Rubius, después a la de Willy, pasaron por la antigua casa del oso, pasar un poco lejos de la de Fargan (por las torretas), la casa aún en construcción de Mangel y, finalmente, la suya.

Está de más decir que Jimmy lo amó desde el segundo en el que entró por la puerta, y eso era algo sumamente raro, es decir, aún había veces que temía que atacaba a Vegetta cuando venía. 

Fue por esa razón que Alex no dudó en decirle que podía quedarse en su hogar hasta que construyese el suyo propio. Su hijo era su vida así que, si él no se sentía cómodo, obviamente no le hubiera dicho eso a su amigo.

A pesar de saber las dificultades de estar fuera durante las noches y lo mucho que puede tardarse en construir una propia. Su familia era primero.


	3. A la mierda

Así pasaron los días. Al principio, Frank vagaba por el pueblo buscando el lugar perfecto para la construcción, llevando el almuerzo a Alex sin importar si se contraba en la estación de policía o no.

Pero Fargan fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Cada vez que Staxx entraba en el campo de visión de su pequeño amigo, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo tenía ojos para él, no importaba si el ladrón se escapaba o si Fargan estaba sangrando y él tenía que salvarlo.

Ante sus ojos, todo era claro y se sentía horrible.

Tal vez le había costado un poco descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Alex, pero ahora mismo era mas que obvio que ya no era correspondido.

Decidió centrar su mente en otra cosa, lo que sea, y sus hermanos, como siempre, eran la mejor solución.

Las cosas en la Hermandad Oscura estaban un poco mal desde que Rubius pasaba más tiempo coqueteando con Vegetta que respirando así que pensó que era el momento perfecto para centrarse en eso.

Recuperar la relación con sus hermanos era la mejor solución momentánea que encontró.

Pero duró menos de lo que pensó.

A solo dos semanas de la llegada del nuevo guerrero las cosas estaban aún peor que al principio.

No importaban todos sus intentos por llamar la atención de Rubius o los planes que hacía para simplemente generar el caos. Ambos miembros restantes comenzaron a pensar en sacarlo pues su corazón se había hablandado mucho.

Que si Vegetta se enojaría por eso, que si era ilegalisimo, que tenía una cita con Vegetta ese día o estaba planeando alguna sorpresa para él... Puras excusas que hicieron que la tarea de Fargan sea prácticamente imposible.

Para colmo, Willy comenzó a mejorar su relación con Frank, intentando arreglar los errores del pasado.

Y ahí todo se fue al carajo.


	4. Todo lo mío es tuyo, literalmente

Vegetta amó el hecho de que su mejor amigo decidiera mejorar todo. Cualquier punto a favor de Rubius, que tanto le había costado acumular, fue tirado a la basura, casi sin querer, por solamente pasar tiempo con su antiguo grupo de amigos que tanto extrañaba.

Y la rivalidad entre sus hermanos aumentó.

Finalmente, la hermandad se desintegró. Willy no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas ahora que estaba centrado en su amigo y su reciente pareja que, aunque formalizaron su relación un mes después del fin de la oscuridad de Karmaland, todos dirían que en realidad llevaban saliendo desde hacía mucho antes.

Pero no importaba mucho cuando en realidad, Wigetta era real.

Diría que todos estaban felices por esto, pero sería una cruel mentira.

Rubius destruyó la mitad de la casa del amante del morado y taló gran parte del árbol de su ex-líder. Ante tanta furia solo pudo refugiarse en su mejor amigo de años, a quién le perdonó por haber hechizado a su esposa, mientras que Mangel admitió haberse pasado, alegando haber entendido que tenía razón de haber explotado su hogar. Su relación solo pudo mejorar después de eso.

Pero Fargan se derrumbó. Su compañero del crimen, su grupo de soporte y su compañero de la ley se fueron desde que llegó aquel décimo guerrero. No le quedaba nadie, pero al menos podía entretenerse realizando su trabajo.

Le costó un poco poder retomarlo, porque estaba tan mal de ánimos que apenas salía de la cama para comer e ir al baño, pero al menos lo hizo.

Aunque ya era tarde.

Su jefe y superior, aquel que nunca estaba en la estación pero que siempre terminaba enterándose de todo lo que pasaba en ella, estuvo para recibirlo el día que volvió y, por más de que el búho intentaba disculparse por su ausencia explicando todos los problemas que estuvo teniendo últimamente, aquel frío hombre no tuvo piedad al decirle que estaba despedido, dándole, en frente de sus ojos, su placa a Staxx.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, aunque aún no lo sabía.

En aquel momento simplemente sonrió y salió de ahí manteniendo su personalidad intacta, incluso riendo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero todo fue diferente al encontrarse en su hogar.

Solo. Completamente solo.

No llegó ni siquiera a su cocina, simplemente se deslomó en el recibidor.

Le odiaba, realmente lo hacía pero, era tan afortunado con la vida que tenía que en parte entendía que quisiera tenerla así que simplemente liberó toda su frustración en forma de lagrimas.


	5. Explotar es el último recurso

En ese momento se imaginó a sus amigos, viniendo a consolarlo, demostrándole que no valía la pena llorar por cosas tan innecesarias y le harían feliz con su presencia.

Pero era justamente esa la razón por la cuál se encontraba en ese estado.

Ellos no estaban.

Ninguno de ellos.

Solo sus pequeños animalitos blancos y negros, Wendy y Braxter, se acercaron a ver qué podrían hacer por él.

Se apoyó en ellos, sus pequeños pingüinos no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba con el hibrido, pero verlo dejar de llorar era realmente un alivio.

Lo acompañaron a todos lados durante toda la semana siguiente, obligándolo a realizar las actividades diarias en la cuál ninguno de sus amigos se preocupó por su desaparición.

Para su mala suerte, la comida comenzaba a agotarse y sus mascotas merecían tener alimentos frescos después de todo el amor que le estaban dando.

No quería perderlos a ellos también.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar fuera de casa por mucho tiempo así que descartó la idea de ir a cazar, por lo que tomó sus karmacoins, los cuales agradecía haber ahorrado con anterioridad.

No sabía si le iban a durar por mucho tiempo, pero ya no le preocupaba mucho lo que fuese de él, mientras tenga para alimentar a sus pequeños, estaría bien.

Una vez en el pueblo, se le ocurrió pasar por la casa de su amigo oso. Supuso que él estaría destrozado, después de todo, perdió al chico que le gustaba por culpa de su ex hermano oscuro.

Compró algunos dulces, los favoritos de su amigo y partió a su hogar a animarlo. Quizás, juntos podrían sanarse juntos.

Primero, pasó por su antigua cabaña. No estaba seguro de si seguía utilizándola pero no perdía nada en comprobarlo, le quedaba a mitad de camino, después de todo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando realmente escuchó más de una voz, masculinas ambas, dentro de aquel lugar.

Se asomó por la ventaba, intentando ser visto a toda costa, y los vio.

En el sofá que estaba justo de espaldas al ventanal del balcón en el que se encontraba, estaba Rubius acurrucado encima de Mangel. Sus ojos se notaban llorosos pero su mejor amigo lo estaba llenando de caricias, limpiando su cara de oso.

Y la envidia solo pudo invadirlo por completo, haciendo que sus piernas flaqueen.

Evitando que pueda huir antes de verlo. Algo que deseaba no haberse enterado porque solo lo hacía sentirse la persona mas miserable de todo el pueblo.

Algo que le demostraba que entre toda la mierda podía salir el amor para todos.

Para todos menos para él.

Porque Mangel y Rubius terminaron esa cursi escena en el sofá con un dulce beso que llenaba de calidez sus corazones.

Y enfriaba el de quien era su espectador, aunque ninguno de los dos superan que tenían uno.

Ante la desesperación, sus alas actuaron instintivamente, alejándolo de aquel lugar mientras él se aferraba a sus compras sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Llegando, de esa forma, a la puerta de su hogar, donde dos pequeños pingüinitos le recibieron emocionados, cambiando su accionar a uno mas medido y cuidadoso en cuanto vieron su estado, centrando su atención completamente en el búho que caía casi desmallado del cielo.


	6. Ayuda

Ni Wendy ni Braxter sabían qué hacer.

No tenían la fuerza suficiente como para cargarlo, apenas habían podido abrir la puerta entre ambos, pero tampoco podían dejarle ahí tirado a su suerte.

La mejor idea que pudieron tener fue conseguir ayuda pero ¿A quién traerían si no podían comunicarse con alguien que no fuera de su especie? 

Fácil.

Conseguirían mas pingüinos.

Así es como, unas dos horas después, Fargan consigue despertar en su casa, perfectamente envuelto entre las sábanas de su cama, rodeado de una colonia de al menos 100 ejemplares de pájaros bobos (Que eran tal vez mas listos que él pero eran llamados así por los torpes movimientos que hacen al caminar en la tierra).

Al principio no entendía qué pasaba, pero cuando los suyos se acercaron felizmente al verlo despertar, entendió un poco (o al menos eso quiso creer).

Si sus amigos lo rechazaban, al menos él no iba a despreciar la compañía de las especie de aves que tiene como mascota y de, lo que parecía ser, su familia.

Y como no quería ser un anfitrión descortés, decidió armar alguna habitación para que todos los animalitos puedan quedarse el tiempo que quisieran. 

Al menos eso le pareció un plan mejor que el de hundirse en su propia miseria.

De esa forma, el búho comenzó a acondicionar uno a uno los cuartos de su hogar, consiguiendo todo el hielo que podía, armando una pandilla de hombres de nieve y llenando, bloque por bloque, sin darse cuenta, la totalidad de su hogar.

Y los pobres pingüinos, que solo venían a ayudar al desmallado dueño de Wendy y Braxter, terminaron quedándose a vivir en su nuevo paraíso sin depredadores y con todo el amor que el corazón del humano tenía para dar.


	7. El apoyo

Con el paso de un mes, Fargan había generado en su interior un odio inexplicable a su raza, con sus EX amigos encabezando la lista de personas que más odiaba, a excepción de aquel chiquillo que siempre llamó su atención. Por alguna razón, no lograba odiarle, aunque su actual novio (Rumor que llegó a él un día que mandó a los pingüinos a hacer la compra) estaba en el lugar más alto de esa ficticia enumeración.

Ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Esos bichos hacen tareas del hogar? o ¿Logran entenderse?

Bueno, les explicaré.

De alguna forma u otra, el híbrido logró enseñarles cosas, como si de un perro se tratase, y entre ellos lograron establecer conversaciones en las que, medianamente, se daban a entender, aunque aún estaban mejorando eso.

De esta forma, el humano prometió hacer todo lo necesario para que vivan con él, siempre y cuando ellos se encarguen de las tareas externas.

Porque, por obvias razones, él no quería salir. Siempre existía la posibilidad de encontrarse a alguno de sus compañeros que, por cierto, en todo el tiempo que había trascurrido, no habían ido a buscarlo.

Además, el dinero se había acabado hace mucho así que los animales aprendieron a robar sin ser notados.

Las autoridades ya habían puesto carteles de "Se busca" por los misteriosos ladrones del pueblo, pero hasta ahora seguían insistiendo en que se trataba de personas, por lo que ellos seguían en paz.

Lo mas divertido de todo este asunto es que, Fargan, como líder de la mafia de aves, tenía ojos en todos lados y sus secuaces le traían hasta él toda la información que requería.

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo el poder que tenía sobre el grupo que no hacía mas que aumentar, fue cuando decidió comenzar a pensar en un plan porque, así como él era poderoso entre los pingüinos, ellos lo serían frente a un grupo de 60 personas humanas donde solo 9 de ellas saben pelear realmente.

Su pandilla los doblaba en cantidad y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría llevar a cabo la mejor de las venganzas por todo el daño que le hicieron al reemplazarlo completamente.

Después de todo, le quitaron su reflector para dárselo a otro pero, además, le quitaron todo hasta dejarlo completamente vacío.

Hueco que solo sus amigos en blanco y negro pudieron llenar.  
  



	8. Todo listo

Bastó otro mes mas desde la llegada de Staxx al pueblo para que todo estaba tan fríamente calculado que, incluso, le daba algo de miedo.

Investigó todo, se preparó con cada cosa que podría necesitar y, finalmente, estaba preparado para tomar el poder de Karmaland. 

Incluso había aprendido los horarios de cada habitante, sabiendo dónde estarían en el momento exacto. Aunque también se aseguró de tener ojos en todos lados.

Simplemente para hacer que todos los que lo lastimaron, paguen.


	9. El día perfecto, arruinado

Esa mañana de Sábado era simplemente perfecta. 

No hacía mucho calor, había pocas nubes y todo parecía estar de su lado, como si los planetas se hubieran alineado para que puedan disfrutar de su día sin complicaciones.

Era tanto el buen humor de la pareja que decidieron invitar a Willy y Vegetta a su casa, para tomar algunos tragos y practicar del deporte que tanto empezó a apasionar a Alex desde que consiguió un avión: El paracaidismo.

Sin embargo, y aunque se lo estaban pasando bien, el dúo amante del verde y el morado no quisieron participar de la actividad de riesgo en ese momento, por lo que se quedaron el la sala de la casa de "Staxby" a tomar algunas bebidas refrescantes, esperando que los dueños de casa aterrizasen justo en el tejado.

Fue debido a ese plan que se sorprendieron al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada.

Se miraron entre ellos y, finalmente, se acercaron a ver de quién se trataba, aunque no llegaron a abrirla pues, de un momento a otro la entrada simplemente explotó.

Se abrazaron para protegerse el uno al otro del humo y los pequeños trozos de pared que volaban. Para cuando todo eso finalmente se disipó, ambos pudieron reconocer la figura de un amigo al cuál no habían visto en mucho tiempo: Fargan.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Dónde están los dueños de casa?— Comenzó a preguntar rápidamente y con desesperación.

— ¿Para qué los quieres, tío? ¿Qué cojones te pasa? Hace mucho que no te veíamos, estás bien?— Intento dialogar el albino, mas el recién llegado se notaba a leguas que no tenía ganas de simpatizar con nadie en ese momento.

Además, mientras hablaba, el chico intentó acercarse a quién, alguna vez, consideró su mejor amigo, queriendo abrazarlo. Le había extrañado pero nunca había tenido tiempo suficiente como para ir a visitarlo o, a lo mejor, si lo tuvo, pero siempre ponía excusas, priorizando nimiedades. 

Pero, igualmente, se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de ser correspondido en un cálido gesto de cariño, fue abofeteado, terminando en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

— ¡¿Pero que cojones te pasa, Fargan?!— Gritó, desesperado, Vegetta mientras corría a ver el estado de su novio.

De pronto, el par de enamorados vio como el chico comenzó a entrar, analizando el lugar y esquivando los escombros de su propia destrucción, siendo seguido por dos pequeños pingüinos. 

En ese instante, no entendieron absolutamente nada, pero un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos. 

Algo no olía bien.


	10. ~̦͌ ̉ͯͨͤ̔L̮̹̣̼a͚͆ ̹̙͍̯p̤̮̻el͓̼̙͚̙͚̿ͩ̎̾̏ͩea ͙̞͍͕̼̲͚ͭ͑̀ͫ͑̽̈~̭̟̗̠ͣ́̌̋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente "capítulo" contiene violencia, si no es un contenido que te guste puedes saltearlo sin ningún problema.
> 
> Las partes que se vean distorsionadas realmente pueden saltearse para no obligar al lector a no sentirse cómodo.
> 
> Si no tienes problema alguno con menciones de armas, heridas, sangre, etc, puedes leer con tranquilidad, si no, puedes pasar directamente al capítulo 11.

Al ver el cuerpo de Fargan más detalladamente, pudieron nota que cargaba con dos pistolas Heckler & Koch USP.

Detrás de él, venía su pequeño ejercito, aunque para esta misión había optado por llevar junto a él simplemente a Wendy y Braxter, los demás estaban cada uno en su posición, listos para el gran golpe.

El único problema hasta ahora es que Wigetta se encontraba en la misma casa en la que debería estar Frank, por lo que el grupo que se encargaba de sus casas estaba básicamente inútil y él necesitaría de más refuerzos si no logra hacer algo rápido.

Pero, por fortuna, tenía todo controlado. 

No lo detendrían ahora.

No parecía haber rastros de su verdadero objetivo por ningún lado de la sala, pero debía deshacerse de los intrusos si quería seguir explorando.

Vegetta intentó detenerlo, era obvio que pasaría, por lo que centró sus pensamientos en todo el mal que el engreído multimillonario había arruinado su vida para no arrepentirse de lo que haría.

Luego, tomó con su mano derecha, la que mas fuerza tenía, a quien alguna vez fue un gran amigo para él, y lo retuvo contra su cuerpo, a modo de escudo humano.

Con su otra mano, tomó el arma que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, evitando que su actual rehen intentara escapar.

Aunque era obvio que eso alteraría a su novio, quien empezó a rogarle en mil idiomas que no le haga daño.

De pronto, el suelo explotó en varios puntos de la casa, rodeandolos de escombros que no los lastimaron de milagro.

De ellos, emergieron algunos pingüinos que parecían como una plaga de hormigas y bichos que salen al levantar una piedra aleatoria en un jardín.

Había uno cerca de Willy que le sirvió para distinguir unos túneles, que llevaban a quien sabe dónde, repletos de explosivos y animales armados.

Estaba seguros que todos los ejemplares del mundo podían encontrarse debajo de aquella casa justo ahora.

— Escucha, Fargan, hablemos, está bien? No sé dónde estuviste estos meses y qué es lo que pasó para que estés así, pero...— Intento hablar manteniendo la calma el único que podía moverse libremente.

Intento gesticular, manteniendo sus movimientos a la vista de su amigo armado, para demostrarle que no tenía ningún plan contra él, quería negociar y realmente no planeaba enfrentarse a él.

— ¿¡No sabes!? ¡Oh, claro! Cómo es que fui tan tonto ¡Obviamente no lo sabes, si te fuiste con este!— Respondió con total sarcasmo, moviendo su mano con la pistola, apuntando a todos lados mientras hablaba— ¡Por esto terminé solo, te olvidaste de mí, de tu hermano, por mojar el churro!— Grito apuntando al albino y, sin querer queriendo, disparó.

Su mente aún estaba en desacuerdo con hacerle daño, por lo que, en cuanto planeó apretar el gatillo, inconscientemente bajó un poco el arma, apuntando hacía la pierna del contrario, en lugar de a su estómago, como era el objetivo principal.

Aunque tampoco estaba del todo seguro de realmente animarse a hacerlo, por lo que se sorprendió, aflojado y dejando libre a su otro amigo.

Pero se sintió de puta madre.

Se sentía poderoso, sentía que por fin le estaban haciendo caso y poder escupir esas verdades, para que entiendan que todo esto era su culpa, era un sentimiento sin dudas liberador.

Y acababa de deshacerse de uno de sus posibles contrincantes, por lo que había una persona menos que pudiera detenerlo.

Una bala en la pierna no iba a matar a nadie si la hemorragia se detiene a tiempo y le dejará inhabilitado para una batalla así que supuso que ese movimiento involuntario era el más útil de todos.

A fin de cuentas, quería que Frank sea la primera baja.

Con simples movimientos ordenó a sus animales que se encarguen de los héroes, dejándolos en la clásica postura de rehenes: Arrodillados, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirada contra la pared. 

Para ese punto, Vegetta ya había usado un trozo de su pantalón a modo de torniquete para evitar el sangrado excesivo en la pierna de su novio por lo que cooperó sin oponerse, no quería mas heridos.

Sin embargo, Willy tenía otros planes. Él temía por su vida. Tal vez nunca le comentó a su pareja de la hermandad oscura pero gracias a ella sabía de lo que Fargan era capaz.

Su alma tenía una luz brillante cuando los tenía a ellos, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría con la opacidad de la ira.

Por eso ideó un plan de escape.

Era algo arriesgado, sabía que estaban rodeados, pero quería que al menos su compañero logre salvarse y alerte al resto, porque algo le decía que no saldrían vivos de esta.

Fingió incomodidad en su cuello para ver el panorama, había solo dos pingüinos vigilándolos mientras su amigo revisaba el resto de habitaciones. 

Y rezó. Él no creía en dios, pero igualmente lo hizo.

Rogó que Frank y Alexby tarden lo suficiente como para ser encontrados. 

Rogó porque su novio logre escapar.

Rogó porque sus guardias no entendieran su idioma.

Y, finalmente, rogó por sobrevivir justo antes de hablar.

— Vegetta, escúchame— Susurró, mirando estáticamente a la pared—. Cuando te dé la señal, corre.

— Pero qué dices, Willy, hijo mío— Utilizó el mismo tono de voz, pero giró abruptamente su cabeza, alertando a los animales, quienes dieron golpes en el suelo con sus patitas. 

— No te preocupes, sabrás cuál es la señal, yo solo correré detrás de ti luego.

El amante del morado no estaba muy seguro pero la seriedad en la voz de su novio le fue suficiente para asentir mientras volvía la vista al frente.

Entonces, Willy se movió rápidamente, derribando a los dos enemigos de una patada baja y gritó

— ¡Leprechaun!

Y en ese instante, lo entendió. Vegetta se paró de un salto y corrió, esquivando todo y a todos, hasta la salida, sin mirar a atrás.

Simplemente se dio cuenta de el error que había sido eso último cuando escuchó un desgarrador grito salir de quien mas ama, volteando rápidamente.

Encontrándose con la horrorosa escena de unos diez ejemplares de aves, golpeándolo, incluso podía asegurar que uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo, lo cual le parecía físicamente imposible.

Por eso mismo, corrió nuevamente hacia allí y se interpuso en la mayoría de los golpes, que dolían más de lo que parecía.

Mientras seguía intentando alejar a sus atacantes, Fargan apareció, sorprendido por todo el ruido de la sala de estar, ordenando que no maten a nadie aún.

Estaba mentalizado en que él se encargaría uno por uno de cada héroe, aunque por el estado del albino, parecía un poco tarde, por lo que su frustración le hizo gritar más fuerte de lo debido, asustando a todos sus seguidores quienes corrieron debajo de la tierra nuevamente, a excepción de los dos que iban a permanecer de acompañantes del Búho.

— Bien, parece que la casa está vacía— Dijo después de suspirar para calmarse— No tengo tiempo para encargarme de ustedes ahora, pero ya me encargaré de que este cambio de planes no afecte tanto. Mientras tanto, piensen en algo que me dé razones para no matarlos.

Vegetta tragó en seco al escuchar esa amenaza y comprendió todo el plan que su novio, ahora inconciente, había ideado.

El miedo fue tal que esperó a perder de vista a la mafia de aves para socorrer a su novio, quien tenía algunos cortes que tuvo que tapar.

Su corazón seguía latiendo, todo parecía estar funcionando correctamente, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación. Temía que moverlo sea un error, pero dejarlo ahí podría acabar con su vida.

Comenzó a pensar, pero estaba en shock.

Pero cuando terminó de vendar todas las heridas, se derrumbó.


	11. En peligro

Hacer una cita doble parecía la mejor de las ideas, teniendo un día tan hermoso como para disfrutar con amigos, realmente el plan de Frank había sido certero.

Para mejorar las cosas, el viento no estaba muy fuerte y las simples brisas eran perfectas para hacer unos cuantos saltos en paracaídas.

Aunque yo había aprendido a pilotear la avioneta que conseguí, para hoy había contratado a un chófer que simplemente nos permitiría saltar para después volver a buscarnos en mí hogar.

Era una lástima que ni Willy o Vegetta quisieras venir con nosotros pero tampoco íbamos a insistir, así les daríamos algo se intimidad.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de mí casa, a una altura considerable, el piloto nos dio una señal para que comencemos a bajar y así lo hicimos.

El paracaidismo siempre me da una sensación de vértigo en el momento del salto, pero teniendo a Frank tomando mí mano hizo que olvidé todo y simplemente le siga, embobado con su sonrisa.

Él nos guio al techo previamente señalado para nuestro aterrizaje.

No pude evitar pensar lo afortunado que era por tenerlo ahí conmigo, todo había sido un sueño hecho realidad desde que llegó.

Mí vida cambio en un 100% desde que volvió y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Cuando tocamos el suelo, soltamos nuestras manos para abrazarnos, terminando en un dulce beso que hacía que me vuelva adicto a él cada día más.

Entramos por la puerta del tejado contándonos como nos sentíamos los reyes del mundo mientras estábamos en el aire.

Aunque nuestra burbuja de felicidad se rompió al llegar a la sala de estar.

Donde encontramos la horrible escena del caos, la destrucción y sangre.

Más de la que me gustaría.

Había alguna seca, por el piso, y alguna que aún dejaba un pequeño rastro que nos mostraba su proveniencia.

Frank reaccionó antes que yo, corriendo hacia la pareja que habíamos invitado.

Vegetta simplemente lloraba mientras llamaba a su pareja, rogándole ser fuerte y, en cuanto nos vio, comenzó a pedirnos ayuda para llevarlo a un hospital, necesitaba puntos de sutura en una herida en su brazo y otra en su pierna.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ambos estuvimos cerca, cambió completamente sus palabras, advirtiéndonos qué es lo que había pasado y asegurando no estar convencido de la seguridad de un hospital en estas circunstancias.

Frank aprovechó los conocimientos que adquirió mientras estaba fuera del pueblo, para cuidar las heridas de su amigo, pues teníamos lo necesario para hacerlo y el amante del morado había dicho que, probablemente, dejarían de lado aquel lugar pues no lo habían encontrado.

_"No les dijimos nada de su paradero así que deben estar buscándolos, mientras no haya pingüinos rodeándonos estamos seguros, ellos son los aliados de Fargan, parece que se volvió loco en este tiempo en el que no lo vimos y está buscando venganza por haberlo dejado solo o algo así."_

Aquella frase que dijo mi amigo me dejó pensando. 

Es verdad que hace mucho que no veo a mi ex compañero policía pero ¿Lastimar de esta manera a Willy?

_"No sé si te busca a ti o a Staxx, simplemente sé que están en peligro, ustedes y probablemente todos nosotros. Debemos detenerlo antes de que realmente termine con la vida de alguien"_

Su última sentencia me dejó helado y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Ese, definitivamente, no era el Fargan que yo había conocido.

Él no estaba comportándose tan amable como solía serlo, no estaba haciendo bromas sin sentido ni preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás.

Él ya no era el cariñoso búho que alguna vez conocí. 


	12. Alerta a los demas

Alexby y Staxx decidieron ir juntos a advertirle a Mangel y Rubius del posible peligro.

Querían ir a buscar a todos, pero ellos eran los que mas cerca de su ubicación estaban, después de todo, aunque solían pasar el tiempo en la casa del híbrido, aquel día habían decidido descansar en la casa del chico de lentes, cosa que agradecieron increíblemente.

En cuanto llegaron, les pidieron que lo siguieran, que era urgente, sin embargo ellos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no percibieron la desesperación de sus amigos.

Mangel quería terminar su comida antes de irse y no entendía por qué no podían dejarlo.

Ante la desesperación del tiempo que podrían demorar, decidieron contarles lo que pasaba, alegando que no era seguro quedarse en sus casas, pero, en lugar de lograr compartir el sentimiento, simplemente tuvieron que ver como ellos armaban maletas para irse por tiempo indeterminado.

Alex, queriendo gritarles que se apuren porque no había mucho tiempo, miró hacia abajo para calmarse, descubriendo un trozo de madera del suelo un poco flojo, logrando ver a un grupo de pingüinos bajo la casa.

En ese momento, con desesperación, le apuntó a su novio para que sepa que ya era demasiado tarde, así que ignoraron toda queja de la otra pareja cuando les tomaron con fuerza, tirando de ellos para sacarlos de ahí.

A los pocos segundos de haberse alejado unos pocos metros, la casa explotó.

Rubius y Mangel, que estuvieron preparando mil y un bromas de cómo pingüinos habían venido a Karmaland simplemente para atacarlos, tragaron en seco. Ahora creían toda la historia y estaban esperando nuevas intrucciones.

Aunque ninguno de los 4 sabía qué hacer a continuación.

Definitivamente no se esperaron tal brutalidad.

Porque, para peor de todo, la estructura no de había desmoronado, si no que simplemente habían bloqueado con escombros cualquier salida de la casa.

De haber esperado un poco más tal vez no hubieran muerto, pero su destino a partir de ese momento sería incierto.

Al no ver rastros del búho, huyeron.

A Frank se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, la casa de Luzu fuera segura, después de todo, la forma de acceso del enemigo a cada lugar era a través del suelo y habían comprobado que, de intentar cavar en aquel lugar, les caería una cascada de la lava que estaba rodeando la muralla. 

Fue por eso que, escondiéndose entre árboles y arbustos, se encaminaron a la casa de su otro amigo para advertirle y en busca de protección.

Una vez allí los cuatro les comentaron, con la mayor calma que pudieron reunir, todos los sucesos de aquel día a la pareja que vivía en aquella casa.

Lana, internamente, rogó porque la teoría de Staxx fuera certera y realmente estar en el lugar seguro, sin embargo, no podía dejar de temer.

Mientras tanto, Luzu, al notar el malestar de su pareja, la abrazó y le aseguró que la protegería, como héroe de Karmaland y como su esposo, para luego comentarles a sus amigos que tenía materiales suficientes como para armarlos a todos, con armas y armaduras.

Y todos estuvieron completamente agradecidos, pero Alex no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que se le hacía tener a su amigo, de enemigo.

Tomó la mano de su pareja, buscando apoyo, cosa que rápidamente consiguió.

Luego, en grupos, decidieron comenzar a alistarse para lo que parecía una guerra entre héroes y aves: Rubius y Luzu se quedarían en el sótano, preparando todo, Mangel, Alex y Staxx volverían a la casa de los últimos mencionados para recoger a Vegetta y Willy, mientras tanto, Lana iba a encargarse de informar a los dos héroes restantes, tanto por protección como por necesidad de aliados.


	13. A͙̣̜̗̠̯u̫̮͙͉͖̒ͩ̓̉͋̈́ͅr̿͗ͭo̰̟̼n̐̑͊ͭ̐ ̳̂y̭͎̘ ͙̜͂͒Lõ̖̻͕ͥ̎li̙̗̜̲͈̯̹̎̉̉͐͌ͤͤt̲̥̣̤̙̟o̒ͭͣ̓ͬ ͩ͐̈́̓ͯ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente "capítulo" contiene violencia, si no es un contenido que te guste puedes saltearlo sin ningún problema.
> 
> Las partes que se vean distorsionadas realmente pueden saltearse para no obligar al lector a no sentirse cómodo.
> 
> Si no tienes problema alguno con menciones de armas, heridas, sangre, etc, puedes leer con tranquilidad, si no, puedes pasar directamente al capítulo 14.

El segundo lugar al que Fargan se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Frank, fue al pueblo.

Primero, pasó por la comisaría, luego, el ayuntamiento y, finalmente, comenzó a dar simples vueltas por el lugar, fingiendo una sonrisa amable, para dar con el desaparecido chico.

Por alguna razón parecía que estaba literalmente borrado del mapa y eso le estaba desesperando.

Aunque no todo eran malas noticias porque en la biblioteca se encontró a dos de las personas que no deberían estar ahí.

Se sentía frustrado de haber mandado grupos con explosivos a la casa de cada héroe y que la gran mayoría no se encuentre en ellas y, peor aún, que hasta ahora todos estaban en grupos de a 2, en parejas, humillándolo aún mas.

Y la verdad es que todo su plan estaba siendo un desastre hasta ese momento, pero los sentimientos de superioridad que tuvo al enfrentarse a Willy le daban la suficiente fuerza como para no rendirse.

Respiró profundo. Definitivamente no dejaría que el cambio le arruine sus posibilidades de vengarse.

Dejó que sus acompañantes, Wendy y Braxter, bloqueen la única salida del lugar, que no tenía ventanas así que lo hacía todo más fácil, y tomó una de sus armas para luego acercarse sigilosamente a los dos héroes que allí se encontraban.

Pudo escucharlos conversar amenamente mientras buscaban un libro en específico de ¿cocina? 

Definitivamente sus corazones se habían hablandado demasiado. 

Ellos comentaban sobre los lindos meses que habían pasado juntos y lo emocionados que estaban por cocinar juntos un pastel por su ¿¡aniversario!?

Definitivamente, eso hizo hervir la sangre del contrario por lo que dejó de controlar su accionar.

Levantó el arma, apuntando directamente a Lolito, llamando la atención de ambos por el ruido que hizo la misma al ser cargada.

— Yo te admiraba, sabes? Eras realmente sádico, te daba igual por encima de quien tenías que pasar si con eso lograbas tu objetivo y ¿Ahora qué es de ti? ¿Un año de cursi noviazgo que te hizo olvidarte de quién eras? Estoy seguro de que también me olvidaste a mí... Tu policía favorito. Éramos el trío perfecto, juntos podíamos torcer la ley como nos gustara y así de rápido se olvidan de mi— Soltó una risa amarga al finalizar, aunque había lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Los otros dos no podían responder, estaban helados, escuchando atentamente lo que el otro les decía.

— Los consideraba buenos amigos, saben? Trabajé para ustedes tanto tiempo que incluso creí que vendrían a apoyarme cuando me despidieron porque no solo era su empleado o quien les ayudaba a lograr su objetivo, sino que era su amigo y eso es algo que no pude sentir ¿O es que la corrupción que tenían llegaba a tal punto de afectarme a mí también?

Fargan simplemente divagaba al hablar, estaba pensando en voz alta, y viendo la expresión de ambos le hacía sentirse aún mejor. Era como la catarsis mas efectiva de su vida.

Estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda su idea de la primera muerte, pero sería realmente satisfactorio iniciar como es debido, por eso apuntó a Auron, el que considero el mas peligroso, y disparó a su brazo.

Aunque, al ver a su pareja apunto de ser atacada, Lolito solo pudo ponerse en medio y recibir el doloroso balazo él mismo, aunque este diera justo en su estómago.

Y eso enfureció a Fargan.

No solo por la muestra de cariño infinita que esa acción contenía, pues sabía de sobra que nadie mas que sus aliados harían eso por él (o ni eso), si no porque eso estuvo cerca de hacerlo la primera baja.

Ahora no solo debía sufrir las consecuencias de la ineptitud de un montón de aves, si no que su propia raza le estaba jugando en contra.

Fueron los movimientos del castaño líder los que hicieron que Wendy y Braxter reaccionen, corriendo y empujando a ambos hombres.

Auron se golpeó la cabeza, dejándolo un poco mareado, pero Lolito contó con la suerte de caer encima de su novio y, al sentir eso, el castaño socorrió su herida torpemente.

El híbrido, frustrado, decidió irse de ahí, recordándose mentalmente el enviar a una cuadrilla en busca de ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto, debía seguir con la búsqueda. 


	14. Estar a salvo

Lana no sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Simplemente sabía que debía buscar a la pareja que estaba celebrando su aniversario en el pueblo y poco más.

Por eso mismo corrió más de lo que pudo, casi cae por las escaleras que llevan de su hogar al resto de casas, y evitó parar a pesar de estar muy cansada.

Lo único que atinó a hacer antes de salir fue tomar su bolso, pues sabía que dentro tenía sus llaves para volver a casa, aunque siempre estaba preparado con algunas cosas mas que siempre podían ser útiles.

Era una emergencia y estaba dando todo de ella para llegar a tiempo.

Aunque, en cuanto llegó a la primer calle mas cercana, supo que era tarde.

Su mayor evidencia de eso era la cantidad de gente reunida en la entrada de la biblioteca, a la cuál parecía faltarle una de las dos puestas y, como si eso fuera poco, podía escuchar los gritos exclamando cosas inentendibles sobre "su mano derecha".

Se adentró en el lugar, donde vio como el mismo chico encontraba apretando el estómago de su pareja mientras lloraba y gritaba.

No había suficientes médicos en Karmaland que pudieran salir del hospital a tratar a pacientes fuera y, aunque a muchos les gustaría poder hacer una excepción por la pareja de uno de sus compañeros, realmente no tenían el tiempo que requeriría algo como eso.

Y la biblioteca estaba literalmente en la otra punta del pueblo.

Aunque, estando el herido consciente, le daba algo de esperanzas de que las cosas realmente podían terminar bien.

Por eso mismo, Lana se metió entre la muchedumbre y se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿Puede levantarse?- Preguntó rápidamente al estar cerca de ellos y distinguir la posición en la que estaban: El herido recostado sobre el otro, quien le abrazaba para apretar con fuerza la herida.

Las lagrimas no permitían que el de cabellos marrones pudiera ver mucho a su alrededor, pero asintió. Luego, recordó que estaba evitando la hemorragia del estómago de su pareja y negó, aunque, con algo de duda, meneó su cabeza.

Realmente ni él sabía qué podría hacer y qué no, pero definitivamente dejar a su pareja ahí no era una opción, sin importar los planes de la desconocida.

Aunque Lana, pensando fríamente las cosas, supo que hacer.

Tomó de su bolso una bufanda de una tela plástica muy extraña, que no recordaba por qué tenía, y comenzó a rodear con fuerza el cuerpo del castaño.

Esto sorprendió mucho al otro chico, que veía como una civil, sin experiencia en salas de emergencias con él, podía reaccionar con mas tranquilidad a esta situación... Tal vez era por eso que los médicos no podían tratar a sus familiares.

Luego, la chica, tomó la tabla de madera que alguna vez funcionó como puerta y colocó al peli anaranjado sobre ella con mucho cuidado. Debían transportarlo a un lugar seguro.

\- Lolito, sé que te duele pero necesito que hagas presión en tu herida mientras nosotros te llevamos, no sé cómo te subiremos a casa de Luzu pero eso lo iremos viendo- El chico simplemente asintió, sin estar del todo seguro de las cosas.

Si no fuera porque estaba atravesando el dolor más grande de su vida, le agradecería, aunque también estaba algo asustado de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

\- ¿No sería mejor llevarlo al hospital?- Preguntó Auron, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

\- No lo sé, me dijeron que era peligroso, supongo que esto es cosa de Fargan y que ya lo saben pero hay pingüinos en todas partes que podrían matarnos si lo quisieran.

Y con eso lo entendió todo. Nunca había atendido a un herido de bala, pero había estudiado para ayudarlos y sabía qué hacer en emergencia pero necesitaría a un médico urgentemente para determinar qué tan jodido estaba.

La bala ingresó de manera transversal en la parte derecha de su estomago, por lo que no podía saber si algún órgano había salido herido o no a simple vista, de ser así realmente necesitaría ir a un hospital ahora mismo y no a la casa de su amigo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que eso significaría, comprendió que la responsabilidad recaía completamente en él ahora.

Él debería hacer uso de sus pobres conocimientos y nula experiencia para hacer que su pareja sobreviviera.

Y, aunque lamentaba la imprudencia de los actos ajenos, los agradecía de cierta forma, porque él podría mover cielo y tierra para sanarlo, a él o a todo el que lo necesitara porque, aunque sabía que Lolo era impulsivo, cosa que servía para actividades que causen miedo a los demás, ambos sabían que, como sanador, Auron era mas útil al final.

Una vez ambos de pie, levantaron la tabla y comenzaron a caminar. Rápidamente, todos los espectadores abrieron paso para dejarles pasar, algunos volviendo a seguir su vida normal, otros, observándolos hasta perderlos de vista.

Cuando estuvieron al pie de la montaña, pararon a descansar, dejando a Lolito en el suelo.

El lugar en sí parecía seguro, estaban rodeados de arbustos que podrían cubrirlos de otro ataque, por lo que Lana les dijo a ambos que esperen ahí mientras ella buscaba refuerzos que le ayudaran a subir las escaleras sin mover mucho al herido.

Ambos entendieron y, mientras ella subía los escalones de dos en dos para ir mas rápido, Auron sostuvo una de las manos de su amado mientras, con la otra, hacía presión en la herida y le decía palabras de aliento, prometiendo curar aquella peligrosa herida.


	15. Tiempos de guerra

Alex se creía muy afortunado por haber podido llegar hasta su casa y volver sin encontrarse con ningún ave, ya sea el hibrido o alguno de su ejercito.

Tal vez, si hubiera sabido que eso fue gracias a que aquel chico que amenazaba sus vidas estaba ocupado con dos de sus amigos en el pueblo no se hubiera sentido así, pero por el momento, estaba agradecido.

Willy parecía estar bien cuando fueron a verlo. Había recuperado la conciencia en aquel tiempo, incluso Vegetta había tenido que cambiar su vendaje porque, en un intento de corroborar si podía mover su pierna correctamente, la sangre había vuelto a fluir con fuerza.

Entre todos los presentes habían ayudado a cargarlo a la casa vecina donde se alojarían y usaron el bunker como sala médica, pues aún quedaban algunas cosas útiles ahí, entre ellas, algunos calmantes que Willy tomó, además de tener una habitación con camas suficientes para todos donde él pudo quedarse a descansar.

Dentro del mismo lugar, comenzaron a buscar algunos materiales olvidados que podrían llegar a serles útiles, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la abrupta llegada de la chica rubia.

Ella exclamó un "Thaks god" en cuanto vio que todos estaban a salvo y rápidamente les indicó que necesitaba ayuda con el ex alcalde.

Lana le indicó a Alex que vaya a buscar a Luzu y Rubius, que seguían en la casa, pues necesitaría de la fuerza del híbrido allí abajo mientras los dos restantes debían preparar una camilla en el área que reservaron. 

En el camino hacia donde esperaban sus dos amigos, ella les contó todo lo que sabía, algunas cosas que Auron le había comentado y, otras, que ella había visto.

Finalmente, tardando más de lo que deberían, consiguieron subirlo sin moverlo demasiado y, aunque luego tuvieron que bajarlo para llevarlo al lugar preparado para él, se sintieron tranquilos de que al menos seguía consiente al final de recorrido.

Los siguientes segundos fueron algo incómodos, pues todos se encontraban en una misma habitación reunidos, cosa que hacía mucho que no pasaba.

El médico se sorprendió al encontrarse con otro herido y prometió tratarlo en cuanto terminara para romper el molesto silencio que simplemente empeoraba las cosas.

Alex llegó minutos después de eso, realmente ninguno había notado su ausencia, pero Luzu le había pedido que busque sábanas limpias en lo que él alistaba el consultorio médico que ya de por sí tenia aquel lugar, donde dejaron a Lolito.

El mas pequeño notó el panorama, realmente las cosas habían cambiado desde que su novio había llegado y entendía la furia de Fargan, pero no era el único que se había distanciado.

Ahora mismo podía verse a leguas lo fuera de lugar que se sentían Rubius, Vegetta y Willy simplemente por estar en la misma habitación.

Y sabía que las cosas estaban igual de mal entre Lolito, Mangel, Auron y Luzu, cada uno por cosas del pasado, principalmente en sus formas de "Sacar un clavo con otro" al empezar a estar en pareja con las que se encontraban actualmente.

Realmente, hoy en día, les sería imposible hacer un único equipo para derrotar a Fargan. Necesitaban tiempo para terminar con sus diferencias y eso era exactamente lo que NO tenían.

El numeroso ejercito de aves tenía la victoria ganada y él debía hacer algo.

Se sentía el mayor culpable de todo porque era el mas allegado al hibrido de búho antes que todo eso pasase y fue el primero en darle la espalda, sentía que el otro debía odiarlo.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.


	16. Respira y continúa

Fargan continuó vagando por cada rincón. Realmente quería llorar en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de atardecer, lo que delataba que ya llevaba una gran cantidad de horas intentando no rendirse y estaba agotado.

Es decir, su plan era sencillo ¿Qué probabilidades había de que salga todo TAN mal? 

Supuestamente, él se llevaría a Staxx de su casa y, luego, lo encerraría en lo que, en algún momento, fue el bunker acuático de Vegetta, pues ahí ellos tenían ventaja debido al agua. Paralelamente, sus pingüinos encerrarían en sus casas a los demás héroes.

Algunos de ellos se encargarían de bloquear todo tipo de escape de las mismas con explosivos y otros los atarían para poder llevarlos al punto de reunión.

Se suponía que él ayudaría a detener al amante del morado en cuanto tuviera a Staxx inconsciente, o muerto, en ningún momento había llegado a decidirlo y ahora era algo inútil.

Es decir, nada de eso sonaba tan descabellado, menos aún teniendo en cuenta la incondicional ayuda de aquellos animalillos.

¿Por qué había fallado? 

¿Fue por no tener mas cuidado en dónde se encontraba cada uno? Había hecho todo lo posible para que esa parte salga bien, incluso había atacado temprano para evitar mucho movimiento, pero había olvidado lo madrugadores que podían ser a veces y la demora del principio había empeorado todo.

¿Alguno se había percatado del plan antes de iniciarlo y por eso Frank se había borrado del mapa? Imposible, atrapó desprevenidos a los chicos que se encontraban en su primer destino.

¿Había ocurrido algo con los dueños de la casa?

Esa última pregunta fue un pensamiento fugaz que frenó su respiración, tenía algo de sentido, después de todo ¿Por qué estaban Willy y Vegetta en su casa si ellos no estaban presentes?

Su corazón se aceleró, llevando terror a cada parte de su cuerpo. La preocupación por el bienestar de su excompañero policía estaba invadiendo todos sus pensamientos y solo pudo reclamarse por ello.

No entendía por qué, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo aquel incondicional amor por el chico. Por mas de que lo había intentado, nunca logró odiarlo, mucho menos dejar de quererlo de tal forma.

Quiso pasar por la que fue casa, mas por nostalgia que por verdadera estrategia, era consiente de que, si querían buscarlo, ese sería el primer lugar al que irían y que era peligro estar allí, aunque tenga todas las de ganar.

Estaba demasiado distraído y solo quería un segundo de paz en su hogar.

Se le ocurrió explotar el lugar con todas sus pertenencias dentro, tomar el ayuntamiento y obligar a los pueblerinos a que le traigan a los héroes. Quería desprenderse de toda su anterior vida para empezar desde cero.

Pero uno de sus pingüinos le miró y supo que ese lugar había dejado de formar parte de su pasado. Ahora, luego de modificarlo, era parte de su presente y sería el futuro de sus aliados alados.

Salió de su hogar, dispuesto a improvisar, buscar a sus amigos y encargarse de todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque sea de forma desesperada.

Reunió en aquel jardín a todos los animales blancos y negros que encontró para darles indicaciones de atacar a todos los héroes que vean, a excepción del mas pequeño de todos.

Con fotos, asintió y negó, mostrándoles las armas que habían aprendido a usar. Señas simples para darse entender.

Luego, los mandó a esparcir el mensaje entre sus aliados.

Aunque, si se me permite comentar, la efectividad del lenguaje no era completamente clara...


	17. Revertir lo que está mal

Staxx se encargó de poner orden en el lugar, alejando lo mas que pudo a cada incómodo héroe.

Auron se encargó de sanar a su pareja, estabilizando su estado, y a Willy. Para fortuna del médico, aquel bunquer estaba muy bien equipado y casi parecía una sala de hospital, incluso había conseguido muestras de sangre para poder hacerle transfusiones a Lolito.

Staxx se había quedado a ayudarle, pues tenía algo de experiencia con curaciones simples, debido al tiempo que había pasado de pueblo en pueblo, dependiendo únicamente de sí mismo.

Rubius, Luzu y Mangel preparaban el equipamiento de batalla, debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa en este momento, incluso creían que ya era tarde, por lo que iban a contrarreloj.

Lana, que era la más escurridiza de todos los presentes, fue la encargada de recolectar materiales de las casas de todos, donde cada uno le dió la clave de sus cofres para que pudiera conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor. Esa era otra virtud de la muchacha, tenía la confianza de todos y sabían que, en cuanto termine esta pesadilla, ella no haría uso indebido de la información.

Vegetta se ofreció a buscar rastros de pingüinos dentro de la tierra y Alex fue designado a vigilar por la muralla. Sin embargo, el pequeño policía tenía otros planes...

Antes de salir, dejó su un libro firmado, aclarando que debe hacer esto por su cuenta, que no sabe cómo ira la cosa pero que nadie podrá detenerlo.

Finalmente, partió en búsqueda del chico búho.

Tal y como Fargan pensaba, el primer lugar en el que se le ocurrió buscar, fue su colorido hogar.

Encontrándolo rápidamente, ya que se encontraba aún en su jardín delantero, apunto de marcharse para siempre. 

Alex sentía que era la persona que más conocía a Fargan y creía que, si le recordaba los buenos momentos que compartieron, tomaría conciencia de las cosas porque ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia atacaría a alguien que tanto cariño le tiene, como lo sería él o cualquiera de sus amigos?

Realmente nadie entendía cómo terminar esta aterradora batalla, es decir ¿Debían acabar con su amigo? Ninguno quería eso y fue con ese pensamiento en mente que el pequeño policía decidió buscarlo. 

Todos los que se lo encontraban acababan malheridos pero ¿Hubiera pasado lo mismo si él estaba en casa cuando debía?

Fargan había ido a buscarle, supuso, quizás quería aclarar las cosas, pero todo se salió de control cuando él no estuvo ahí. Y si esa no era la razón, él pudo haber evitado que lastimaran a los demás simplemente hablando.

Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años era que la comunicación era realmente importante, por eso estaba ahí, frente a quien era el terror del pueblo ahora mismo, sin armas, sin escudo, sin armadura. Prácticamente desnudo, preparado para lo que sea que le depare, mientras eso solucione algo.

Tuvo tiempo de detenerse y analizar el panorama antes de ser notado, cosa que no hubiera pasado si él no llamaba la atención del contrario, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención pues, habiendo cometido tantos delitos, sabiendo que todo el mundo pelearía por su cabeza, él estaba de lo mas tranquilo en el jardín de su casa.

— Fargan, escúchame, este es el momento en el que me gustaría decirte cuanto te extrañé pero dudo que ayude de algo.

— Y tienes razón, porque si extrañas a alguien, lo demuestras— Respondió el mayor con calma, algo que era notablemente diferente a como reaccionó con los demás, aunque el otro no sabía aquello.

— Pero no es mi culpa, he estado ocupado...—Se justificó débilmente. 

— Ocupado en el mundo Staxx, algo muy importante, sin duda— Comentó con fastifio, cruzando sus brazos en el proceso.

— Bueno, admito que él tomo gran parte de mi tiempo, pero no es todo mi mundo, lo importante entre nosotros fue tener nuestro espacio, poder seguir funcionando individualmente y disfrutar aún mas de estar juntos...

— Ya, claro, porque para él todos parecen tener tiempo... Todos prefieren pasar tiempo con cualquier persona que no sea yo.

— Pero qué dices, si todos te queremos muchísimo y si no pudimos pasar tiempo contigo fue porque no sabíamos que nos necesitabas y creímos que lo mejor era dejarte tu espacio...

— ¡MIENTES!— Gritó, interrumpiendo al otro, con mucha frustración acumulándose en su interior— No puedes estar diciendo eso como si verdaderamente lo creyeras realmente porque eres el más consciente de todos de que NUNCA prefiero estar solo, con mi espacio, si estoy mal— De pronto, su ira era realmente notable y hasta él estaba sorprendido.

Pero eso solo hizo entrar en razón a Alex, quien se dio cuenta de que esa estúpida excusa que se estaba dando era increíblemente ridícula, él tenía razón.

El silencio incómodo se mantuvo por uno segundos mas, hasta que el otro volvió a hablar.

— Dime, por qué Staxx es mejor que yo? ¿Por qué lo prefieren a él?— Se notaba que la furia quería salir en forma de lagrimas de su cuerpo, no quería herirlo, no a él— ¿Por qué TÚ lo prefieres a él?

Y entonces Alex lo entendió.

Fargan se dio cuenta de sus palabras en el último segundo e intentó bajar su tono de vos hasta que casi pareció un susurro, pero el otro lo había escuchado.

Y se había dado cuenta de lo que él todavía no quería admitir.

Tal vez el pequeño policia no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera, o que prefiriera a otro, porque Fargan se ganó su cariño desde el minuto uno de conocerse y le quería muchísimo porque se entendían.

Si Alex se enfadaba, él no le decía que estaba exagerando o que lo dejara pasar, como los demás lo hacían, incluso su propio novio le decía un vacío "Cálmate" que no servía para otra cosa que hacerlo sentir mal por reaccionar así, pero él no hacía eso. Él lo escuchaba, le dejaba desahogarse y luego lo distraía, entreteniéndolo con algo que ambos disfrutaran y haciéndolo pensar en otra cosa.

Y cuando Fargan se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, su amigo le hacía ver la realidad de la forma mas dulce que podía, usando un tono de voz calmado y guiándolo a sacar sus propias conclusiones de que todo estaba bien, juntos pensaban una solución o afrontaban lo que sea, porque estar juntos era suficiente.

Por eso el híbrido de búho se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Y, tal vez, si Staxx no aparecía nuevamente en su vida, Alex también hubiera caído en sus brazos, pero las cosas no se dieron de esa manera y ahora solo les quedaba salir a adelante como siempre lo habían hecho.

Solo que esta vez, lo harían juntos.

Como siempre hacían.


	18. ~̮̤̬͐́̾ Fuẹ̲̻ͩ̒̿r̜͇͎͐̏͛a̯̙̼͛ͩ͑ ͈̲ḍ̟̌̄ͪͅe̖ͮ̏ͅl p̣̩ľͅan͎̳̻ͨ̋̚ ̞̝ͨͩ~̗̰ͮ̀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente "capítulo" contiene violencia, si no es un contenido que te guste puedes saltearlo sin ningún problema.
> 
> Las partes que se vean distorsionadas realmente pueden saltearse para no obligar al lector a no sentirse cómodo.
> 
> Si no tienes problema alguno con menciones de armas, heridas, sangre, etc, puedes leer con tranquilidad, si no, puedes pasar directamente al capítulo 19.

Todo el grupo de héroes, encabezados por un preocupado Staxx y armados hasta los dientes, llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hogar del híbrido de búho, rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que ambos se encuentren ahí y que el mas pequeño de ellos se encuentre sano y salvo.

Por culpa de la edificación, no podían ver qué es lo que pasaba hasta que llegaron y eso los había mantenido aún mas alerta.

Para colmo, debido a el temor que inundaba sus mentes, no se les ocurrió dividirse y rodear la casa para mantener al enemigo lo mas "atrapado" que podían, tomándolo por frente y espalda.

Los 8 se encontraron con un panorama que parecía bastante incómodo, teniendo a Alexby unos cuantos metros mas adelante de ellos y, aún mas lejos, a Fargan, que contaba con un poco de ventaja debido a que se encontraba a mayor altura.

Ambos parecían congelado.

La declaración que el híbrido acababa de hacer, y que el grupo no había llegado a escuchar, los tenía sorprendido. El chico se había dejado llevar demasiado por la conversación, realmente ninguno de los dos se esperaba el revelar aquello.

— Fargan, si nos dejas ir ¿Cómo quieres que aprendamos de nuestros errores? Simplemente piénsalo, podíamos hablarlo, simplemente volvamos a intentarlo, antes de que te arrepientas.

Y, por alguna razón, al escuchar esas palabras de los labio de aquel chico, todo tenía sentido, aunque la atmosfera que él creaba se vio desvanecida al ver a aquel grupo, que parecía estar dispuesto a matarlo sin importar qué.

Pero Alex solo necesito ese mínimo cambio de expresión al verlo hablar para entender que su pequeño e inseguro amigo seguía ahí. Aquel chico emocionalmente inestable simplemente había explotado de la peor manera posible y era completamente su culpa por abandonarlo a su suerte. 

Debía convencerlo de que nada de aquello se repetiría, que les diera una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque una voz que reconoció rápidamente le hizo olvidar todas las palabras que había recolectado mentalmente para hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¡Alex, aléjate de él antes de que salgas herido! Estas haciendo una locura— Le gritó Staxx intentando acercarse para poner un escudo entre su novio y aquel chico armado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse a menos que quieran admitir que somos unos idiotas!— Él estaba seguro de lo que decía y todos parecían sorprendidos por ello, incluido el chico que "era una amenaza".

Su novio, que se acercaba lento y cauteloso, se detuvo.

— Si están aquí, listos para pelear, es porque no se dan cuenta de esta situación es nuestra culpa porque dejamos atrás a un amigo que nos necesitaba, justificando nuestro accionar porque nos daba pereza— Dijo esa palabra esculpiéndola con veneno y odio— siquiera corroborar si estaba bien y lo nuevo nos parecía mas interesante.

No quería ofender a su pareja, pero ponerse del lado del otro era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para cortar de raíz el problema.

— Así que bajen sus armas, escudos y lo que sea porque aquí, quienes se merecen un castigo por sus actos, somos nosotros, quizás Fargan exageró un poco, pero aún así estamos a mano.

Todos obedecieron, sintiéndose como los peores amigos de la historia y aquel chico que aún se encontraba en la parte mas alta del camino estaba realmente sorprendido.

Tanto que no se percató cuando uno de sus pingüinos se paró a su lado, cosa que al animalito le sorprendió y recordó que debía aniquilara cualquiera de ellos, por lo que reaccionó lo mas rápido que pudo y disparo.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces. 

E iba a seguir, pero el chico junto a él logró detenerlo al darse cuenta.

No solo estaba disgustado con aquella orden que les había dado minutos atrás, sino que también cada balazo estaba cayendo sobre el único chico que estaba de espaldas a él. Defendiendolo.

La primera impactó en su espalda, haciéndolo voltear inconscientemente.

Permitiendo que la segunda dé de lleno en su corazón, ocasionando una pérdida de equilibrio.

Y la última dio justo en su frente, lugar que suele estar cubierto por su casco que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había decidido sacarse para hablar cara a cara.

El grupo se quedó en shock, pero Fargan aún no lo entendía, por lo que pudo seguir moviéndose.

Intentó cubrir cada herida, era imposible que sobreviva a eso pero eso aún no lo procesaba.

— Lo siento— Fue lo último que escapó de sus labios antes de, inevitablemente, soltar todo el aire que contenía por última vez.

— No, Alex, no lo sientas— Continuó hablando, con lagrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos— Alex mírame, no es tu culpa— Seguía hablándole a aquel cuerpo sin vida— Alex por favor, ya me arrepentí, tienes razón, siempre le tienes, ahora no hagas esto.

Iba a seguir intentando lo que sea, reanimarlo, cubrir sus heridas, todas las maniobras de primero auxilios que sabía. Nada serviría, obviamente, pero él lo iba a hacer de todas formas, de no haber recibido un puñetazo de parte de quien era el novio de su amado.


	19. Lo perdimos

— Esto- Esta mierda ¡Es tu culpa!— Gritó Staxx cuando vio que tenía la atención de quien era responsable de todo y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo volver a lanzarse sobre el otro, pues Vegetta estaba deteniéndolo— A-Alex no se merecía nada de esto... É-Él... Era lo mejor de este mundo— Susurró, ahogándose en su propia desesperación.

— ¡E-Es!— Gritó Fargan dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo de su amigo, desconcertando a los demás, que ahora estaban rodeándolos.

Auron, quien estaba corroborando el estado de su amigo, negó. Haciendo que el baldazo de agua caiga sobre él.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

— ¡NO!

Todo el pueblo logró escuchar el dolor de aquel grito.

Incluso Merlon, que estaba en la casa mas alejada de donde los héroes se encontraban, sintió un escalofrío e intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia allí.

Los médicos, que estaban mas cerca, salieron del hospital a atender la emergencia por primera vez desde que sufrieron el recorte de personal.

Aunque, obviamente, llegaron tarde.

Alexby había muerto diez minutos antes de que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Y desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual.

Fargan, voluntariamente, ingresa en la cárcel, alegando que, si así lo quieren, pasará el resto de su vida ahí dentro, sin embargo, en un acto de debilidad, Staxx le pidió que le acompañe a la casa donde vivía porque se pasó toda semana durmiendo en su despacho por no tener el coraje de volver a entrar.

Desde entonces, fueron el soporte el uno del otro.

La casa del hibrido se volvió una reserva "natural" donde los pingüinos se quedaron viviendo por lo que se quedó en una de las habitaciones que solían pertenecer a Alex.

Les fue difícil pero entender el dolor del otro era simplemente reconfortante.

Como otro castigo, autoimpuesto, el híbrido de búho reparó cada destrucción que sus animales habían causado y construyó una estatua en medio del pueblo en honor a aquel héroe que simplemente quería lo mejor para todos.

En ella, Staxx dejaba al menos una flor cada vez que iba a trabajar.

Lolito se recuperó satisfactoriamente e hizo un escandalo con la presencia de Fargan en el primer mes cumplido desde la muerte. Fue Auron quien le pidió respeto, dejando zanjado el tema por ese día.

Les tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse por culpa de ese mismo y no fue hasta el siguiente mes que, frente a la misma estatua, todos los héroes se sentaron a hablar, superando todas sus diferencias y disculpándose por todas las estupideces que hicieron en el pasado.

Porque querían que aquel lugar signifique comunicación, entendimiento y perdón.

Mientras el sentimiento sea genuino.

Porque eso es lo que quería Alex. 

Y, sobre todo, aprendieron a nunca dar por hecho nada porque, por mas de que creían que algo o alguien se había ido de sus vidas permanentemente, siempre existe la posibilidad de que vuelva con mayor intensidad, dando vuelta tu mundo al 100%.

Como Staxx que volvió para ganarse su corazón o Fargan, al que él mismo apartó casi sin quererlo.

**\- FIN.**


End file.
